Hábito Quebrado
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quase todas as semanas Seto e Joey fazem duelos e Joey perde sempre. Porém, quando Seto é finalmente vencido, a situação muda e Seto luta para conseguir lidar com os seus verdadeiros sentimentos que nutre por Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Hábito Quebrado

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quase todas as semanas Seto e Joey fazem duelos e Joey perde sempre. Porém, quando Seto é finalmente vencido, a situação muda e Seto luta para conseguir lidar com os seus verdadeiros sentimentos que nutre por Joey. Oneshot.

**Hábito Quebrado**

Haviam muitas coisas habituais relativas aos alunos da Escola Secundária Dominó. Era habitual Yugi e os seus amigos almoçarem juntos no refeitório da escola, era habitual Duke Devlin ser visto com uma nova namorada todas as semanas, era habitual Seto Kaiba encontrar cartas de fãs e admiradores no seu cacifo todas as semanas, era habitual que várias alunas da escola se juntassem uma vez por semana na biblioteca para discutirem sobre os rapazes mais populares, era habitual ver várias alunas e alunos olhando Seto Kaiba de longe e admirando-o, era habitual que todas as semanas Joey Wheeler desafiasse Seto Kaiba para um duelo, era habitual que Seto aceitasse e era habitual que Joey perdesse sempre o duelo.

Contudo, o que é habitual nem sempre é invariável. Por uma ou outra vez Yugi e Téa decidiam almoçar sozinhos, tinham havido duas ocasiões em que Duke Devlin tinha saído duas semanas com a mesma namorada, tinha havido uma única vez em que Seto Kaiba não tinha rasgado todas as cartas de fãs e admiradores que tinha recebido, optando por as ler, por vezes quando o tempo estava agradável as jovens que se encontravam na biblioteca decidiam ir para o pátio da escola reunir-se e por vezes os admiradores de Seto viravam a sua atenção para outras pessoas. Contudo, invariavelmente todas as semanas Joey desafiava Seto Kaiba para um duelo, na esperança de o vencer. Quase sempre Seto aceitava, para mostrar a sua superioridade. E até àquele dia, Seto nunca perdera, nem estivera perto de perto. Mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem da mesma maneira.

Nessa tarde, Joey tinha mais uma vez desafiado Seto. Nos primeiros desafios, os alunos da escola tinham ficado entusiasmados e iam assistir. Com as consecutivas derrotas de Joey, perderam o interesse e se aparecia alguém para ver os duelos, para além dos amigos de Joey ou Mokuba, era apenas para ver Seto Kaiba.

Nessa tarde Seto e Joey estavam a fazer um duelo perto do campo de futebol da escola. As aulas já tinham terminado e os poucos alunos que estavam na escola não estavam ali, há excepção dos dois combatentes, de Mokuba, Yugi, Téa e Tristan, que assistiam ao combate. Sem grande surpresa, os quatro viram Seto a manobrar o duelo com rapidez e eficácia e em três turnos tinha já invocado um Blue Eyes White Dragon e tinha também no campo um Vorse Raider. Enquanto isso, Joey só tinha agora no campo um Aligator Sword e já tinha perdido 1000 dos seus 4000 pontos de vida.

"É a tua vez, Wheeler. Nem vale a pena fazeres grande coisa, pois vais perder na mesma." disse Seto Kaiba, lançando um olhar gelado e um sorriso trocista a Joey.

"Pois tu vais ver! Eu vou ganhar!" exclamou Joey.

Yugi e Téa abanaram a cabeça. Joey dissera sempre o mesmo em todos os duelos e perdera sempre. Tristan encolheu os ombros, antecipando já a derrota de Joey, como era costume. Joey tirou uma carta do seu deck e sorriu. Invocou um monstro para o campo.

"Ora bem, cá está o meu Time Wizard!" exclamou Joey, entusiasmado. "Time Wizard, usa a tua habilidade especial para destruir os monstros do Kaiba!"

Seto revirou os olhos. Como sempre, Joey estava a recorrer à sorte. O ponteiro da varinha de Time Wizard começou a rodar e depois de alguns momentos parou num espaço bom. Joey soltou uma exclamação de entusiasmo, enquanto o seu monstro usava o seu poder e destruía os dois monstros de Seto. Yugi, Téa e Tristan soltaram gargalhadas de satisfação. Pelo menos Joey estava a dar luta. Mokuba abanou a cabeça, reconhecendo que tinha sido uma boa jogada. Seto não pareceu afectado.

"Agora, Aligator Sword e Time Wizard, ataquem o Kaiba directamente!" ordenou Joey.

Para azar de Seto, não tinha agora nenhuma armadilha no campo, pelo que os ataques dos dois monstros lhe acertaram em cheio, reduzindo os seus pontos de vida para 2000. O duelo continuou. Seto invocou outro Vorse Rider e destruiu rapidamente o Time Wizard de Joey, fazendo os pontos de vida de Joey baixarem para 1600. Pôs duas armadilhas em campo. De seguida, passou para o turno de Joey e ele sorriu ao retirar mais uma carta do baralho. Sacrificou o seu Aligator Sword e invocou Jinzo.

"Aha, Kaiba! Graças à habilidade do Jinzo, não podes usar nenhuma das tuas armadilhas!" exclamou Joey, entusiasmado.

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, não estando agradado com o rumo que o duelo estava a tomar. Mas Joey ainda não terminara o seu turno. Apressou-se a usar um Graceful Dice no seu Jinzo para aumentar os seus pontos de ataque para 2900. De seguida, deu ordem de ataque e Jinzo destruiu o Vorse Raider de Seto, reduzindo os seus pontos de vida para 1000.

"Agora o Joey está a fazer um duelo bastante bom." disse Téa.

"Sim, está a usar uma boa estratégia." disse Yugi. "Até pode ser que ganhe."

"Desculpem desapontar-vos, mas ninguém ganha ao meu irmão." disse Mokuba. "Excepto o Yugi. O Joey é bom, mas não o suficiente para o vencer."

Joey terminou o seu turno, orgulhoso da sua prestação. Seto estava irritado. As duas armadilhas que colocara em campo não podiam ser utilizadas graças à habilidade de Jinzo. Mas não estava disposto a perder. Retirou uma carta do seu deck e de seguida pôs uma carta em modo de defesa e uma outra carta na área de magia e armadilhas.

"É a tua vez, Wheeler." disse Seto.

"Ok."

Joey tirou outra carta do seu deck. De seguida pôs uma carta na zona de magia e armadilhas e depois invocou um Axe Raider para o campo. Depois deu ordem de ataque a Jinzo. Jinzo avançou para atacar o monstro de Seto, que estava em modo de defesa. Revelou-se ser um Big Shield Gardna, com 2300 pontos de defesa.

"Oh, não tinhas essa carta antes!" exclamou Joey, surpreendido.

"É uma nova adição ao meu deck." disse Seto.

"Não é suficiente para bloquear o ataque do meu Jinzo!" exclamou Joey. "O meu Jinzo tem mais 100 pontos de ataque do que a defesa do teu Big Shield Gardna!"

"Ah, mas eu vou usar a minha carta mágica! Shrink!" gritou Seto, revelando a sua carta que diminuía o ataque de um monstro. Escolheu diminuir o ataque de Jinzo, mas antes que pudesse terminar o seu movimento, já Joey actuava.

"Eu revelo a minha carta virada para baixo!" gritou Joey. "Revela-te, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Usando a sua carta mágica, Joey destruiu a carta mágica de Seto, que arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Jinzo destruiu o Big Shield Gardna.

"Kaiba, é o fim para ti." disse Joey, com um sorriso triunfante. "Eu também decidi adicionar o Mystical Space Typhoon ao meu deck. E agora, Axe Raider, ataca!"

Quando o ataque do monstro de Joey terminou, os pontos de vida de Seto Kaiba tinham baixado para 0. Ele perdera o duelo e a corrente de vitórias que tinha tido foi quebrada. Mokuba soltou uma exclamação de espanto perante a derrota do irmão, enquanto Téa e Yugi se agarraram um ao outro saltando de alegria perante a vitória de Joey. Tristan sorriu.

"Aha, eu venci, Kaiba!" exclamou Joey. "Finalmente, venci!"

Para a maioria das pessoas, se se ganhassem vários duelos e se perdesse apenas um, não teria grande problema. Afinal, uma vitória de Joey no meio de tantas derrotas não significava grande coisa, porém, para Seto Kaiba as coisas não eram vistas dessa maneira. Seto cerrou os punhos, furioso.

"_Como é que eu posso ter perdido? Como?" perguntava-se ele. "Ainda por cima não foi um duelo complicado. A partir da altura em que ele jogou o Time Wizard, tudo se tornou bastante simples para o Wheeler e conseguiu vencer-me com toda a facilidade e eu não consegui fazer nada para o impedir. Como é que eu posso ter sido vencido? Ainda por cima com tanta facilidade?"_

Joey aproximou-se rapidamente de Seto.

"Então Kaiba, ficaste sem dizer nada? Quando ganhas dizes logo que eu não sou um duelista à tua altura, mas agora que perdeste não tens nada a dizer?" perguntou Joey. "Tens de admitir que eu fiz um óptimo duelo e por isso é que te venci."

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar gelado e virou costas, começando a caminhar na direcção oposta. Mas Joey não o ia deixar escapar assim tão depressa. Correu atrás de Seto e de seguida barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Sai da minha frente, Wheeler." ordenou Seto.

"Não antes de admitires que eu não sou um mau duelista e que estive ao teu nível." disse Joey, encarando Seto olhos nos olhos.

"Wheeler, tiveste apenas sorte."

"Ora, não foi só sorte. Todos precisamos de um pouco de sorte nos duelos, mas não foi só por isso que eu ganhei. Criei uma estratégia e venci. Admite que eu estive ao teu nível! Aliás, superei-te neste duelo e venci-te."

Seto lançou um novo olhar gelado a Joey, mas Joey não se deixou afectar. Por fim, Seto acabou por bufar de raiva.

"Está bem, ganhaste-me neste duelo e provaste que não és um duelista tão mau como eu pensava e até podes ter estado ao meu nível, mas não vai voltar a acontecer." disse Seto.

Perante as palavras de Seto, Joey ficou mais animado e deixou-o partir. Mokuba foi a correr atrás do irmão, enquanto Yugi, Téa e Tristan se aproximavam de Joey para lhe dar os parabéns por ter vencido o duelo.

"Eu sabia que com persistência acabarias por conseguir vencer o Kaiba." disse Yugi. "Fizeste um óptimo duelo e mereceste ganhar."

"E o Kaiba ficou furioso com a derrota." disse Téa, sorrindo. "É bem feito para não pensar que é sempre melhor que os outros."

"Mostraste-lhe que ele não é invencível e não pode ganhar sempre. Aliás, o Yugi já lhe mostrara que o conseguia vencer, mas o Kaiba continuava confiante e agora viu que tu também tens um grande potencial." disse Tristan. "Foi um óptimo duelo."

"Obrigado pessoal." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Finalmente consegui vencer o Kaiba e estou contente por isso. Agora falta vencer-te a ti, Yugi. Vou começar a desafiar-te a ti para os duelos."

Yugi acenou afirmativamente.

"Como queiras. Vai ser divertido." disse ele, sorrindo.

**Hábito Quebrado**

Quando Seto e Mokuba chegaram à sua mansão, Seto decidiu ir para a biblioteca. Estava bastante zangado por ter perdido o duelo. Detestava perder, fosse no que fosse, mas havia algo mais. Há algum tempo atrás, Seto tinha descoberto que se sentia atraído por Joey, mas não soubera como é que isso tinha acontecido. Nunca pensara muito em Joey. Achava-o bastante estúpido e um mau duelista, pelo menos até certo ponto. E quando dera por si, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Quando mais Seto pensava que devia esquecer o que estava a sentir, mais reparava em Joey, na maneira como ele sorria, se vestia, falava com os outros e todos os pormenores. Seto reparava sempre em todos os pormenores. Mas na cabeça de Seto nada fazia sentido. Primeiro, Joey era um rapaz, o que só por si era complicado, porque se ficassem juntos seria algo bombástico. Se a imprensa soubesse, seria noticia nos jornais durante dias. Talvez semanas. Talvez meses.

Segundo, Seto não queria sequer pensar na hipótese de se declarar. Não tinha jeito para isso, não sabia ao certo exactamente o que sentia, mas sabia que nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém. E nem sequer queria pensar também que podia declarar-se e ser rejeitado. Isso teria sido um grande golpe no ego de Seto e era algo para que ele não estava preparado.

Terceiro, Seto achava que Joey não estava à sua altura. Já ouvira muitas vezes que no amor não importa o estrato social, a idade, nem a maioria das coisas. Importa apenas gostar do outro. Porém, Seto era uma pessoa exigente. E se o seu coração tinha escolhido Joey e Seto não pudera controlar os seus sentimentos, já com a sua cabeça, Seto era bem mais exigente.

Como é que poderia ele sequer pensar em namorar com alguém que não estava à sua altura? Como escapatória, Seto impôs-se que só voltaria a pensar no seu amor por Joey e em avançar se algum dia Joey o conseguisse igualar nos duelos. Todas as semanas, quando Joey o desafiava, e apesar de parecer sempre frio e de querer ganhar, mesmo no fundo do seu coração, Seto esperava que um dia Joey o vencesse.

E agora que Joey vencera e mostrara que afinal estava à altura de Seto, Seto estava com medo. Sim, medo. Tentara impor uma rédea aos seus sentimentos. Se Joey não o conseguia vencer, então não merecia o seu amor. Mas agora Joey vencera-o e Seto não sabia o que fazer. Parecia que as desculpas que usava para si próprio tinham terminado. Joey tinha-o vencido de forma clara.

"_Mas se me declaro, posso ser rejeitado." pensou Seto, sentado num sofá na biblioteca. "Não quero isso. Sempre ignorei os sentimentos e se calhar devia fazer o mesmo, mas agora não consigo tirar da cabeça o Wheeler... raios, porque é que eu não posso controlar o meu coração como controlo tudo o resto?"_

Passaram vários minutos e Seto continuou pensativo. A raiva de ter perdido desvaneceu-se, mas a insegurança que sentia perante os seus sentimentos de Joey não desaparecera. Seto detestava estar inseguro sobre alguma coisa. Pouco depois, Mokuba entrou na biblioteca e caminhou até ao irmão.

"Estás bem, Seto?" perguntou ele.

"Estou sim. Preciso de estar sozinho. Tenho de pensar." respondeu Seto.

"Seto, perderes um duelo não é nada demais. Não te deixes afectar." pediu Mokuba. "Já venceste o Joey imensas vezes. Uma vitória dele não vai significar que ele é melhor que tu."

Seto não disse nada. Quando isso acontecia, Mokuba sabia que Seto não estava disposto a conversar e queria estar sozinho. Contudo, Mokuba não ia desistir facilmente de falar com o irmão.

"Seto, preciso de te perguntar uma coisa." disse Mokuba, ficando um pouco embaraçado e indeciso por uns segundos, mas de seguida voltando ao normal. "É sobre o Joey."

"O que é que tem o Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, sem deixar transparecer qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"Tu gostas dele?"

"Ele não é meu amigo." respondeu Seto.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Não perguntei se o consideravas um amigo. Perguntei se gostavas dele."

"Porque haveria de gostar?"

"Seto, estás a esquivar-te de responderes. Pronto, vou ter de admitir uma coisa. Na semana passada eu fui até ao teu computador tirar uma música da internet e decidi guardá-la para passar para o meu computador mais tarde. Como não queria que tu descobrisses a música e te irritasses ou a apagasses ou as duas coisas, decidi escondê-la numa pasta no computador. Enfim, tentei escondê-la num recanto onde não a visses e acabei por encontrar uma pasta oculta, com o nome Joey Wheeler."

Seto ficou subitamente pálido. Mokuba tinha encontrado a sua pasta secreta!

"Claro que eu podia não a ter aberto, nem visto o que lá estava, mas tu sabes que eu sou curioso e por isso espreitei o que lá estava, Seto." continuou Mokuba. "Fotos do Joey, tiradas não sei bem como. Algumas anotações sobre ele, a sua família e os seus hábitos. E uma anotação que dizia, mais ou menos por estas palavras, se um dia o Joey Wheeler me vencer num duelo terei de lhe revelar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos."

Por esta altura, Seto queria enfiar-se num buraco e desaparecer. Tinha sido muito estúpido por ter deixado aquela pasta no computador, mas pensara que ninguém a encontraria. Tinha, ainda antes de decidir que não voltaria a pensar no que sentia por Joey a não ser que ele o vencesse num duelo, contratado um detective para descobrir mais coisas sobre Joey e o detective também tinha lhe tirado algumas fotos.

"Então Seto, o que me tens a dizer disto?" perguntou Mokuba, impaciente. "Eu fiquei com dúvidas, mas parece-me que gostas dele."

"A mim parece-me que andaste a mexer em coisas que não eram tuas." disse Seto, zangado.

"Seto, não é isso que importa agora. Gostas dele ou não?"

"Não, não gosto!" exclamou Seto, irritado. "Detesto-o! Odeio-o!"

Mokuba olhou para o irmão atentamente e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Seto, se tu te zangas com alguma coisa, é porque é verdade. Se fosse mentira, negavas sem estares quase a gritar. Nunca pensei ver o meu irmão apaixonado pelo Joey Wheeler."

"Eu já disse que não gosto dele!" exclamou Seto, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

"Não me enganas, Seto. Eu conheço-te bem e consigo ver quando mentes. Quer dizer, pelo menos pensei que te conhecia bem, mas afinal havia algo que eu não sabia, mas de qualquer maneira, sei que agora estás a mentir. Não é mais fácil admitires para começarmos a falar no assunto com clareza?"

"Eu não quero falar no assunto."

"Ah, então admites que gostas do Joey, mas não queres falar no assunto?"

Seto ficou vermelho de raiva, mas não conseguiu dizer nada e Mokuba sorriu-lhe.

"Não tem mal nenhum. Eu gosto do Joey. Ele é engraçado." disse Mokuba. "Quando é que começaste a gostar dele?"

"Não sei bem. Aconteceu." respondeu Seto, de maneira seca.

"Mas há quanto tempo é que percebeste que gostavas dele?"

Seto hesitou antes de responder. Não queria estar a ter aquela conversa com ninguém, muito menos com o seu irmão, mas por outro lado, era um alívio poder falar de algo que escondera por tanto tempo.

"Há cerca de sete meses."

"Sete meses? E não fizeste nada para o conquistar ou te declarares a ele?" perguntou Mokuba, surpreendido.

Normalmente, quando Seto estava interessado nalguma coisa, ia sempre atrás do que queria e resolvia as coisas rapidamente. Não era normal Seto ficar sete meses à espera de algo. Aliás, era raro ver Seto esperar por alguma coisa. Ele simplesmente fazia as coisas acontecerem.

"As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Mokuba. Decidi esperar."

"Porquê?"

"Por muitas razões."

"Quais?"

Seto hesitou novamente, mas acabou por responder.

"Não quero ser rejeitado e ser a chacota de toda a cidade. Provavelmente o Wheeler ia espalhar por todo o lado que eu me tinha declarado a ele e iriam ridicularizar-me."

"Seto, isso não é verdade. Mesmo que o Joey não goste de ti dessa maneira, ele nunca ia contar a outras pessoas que te tinhas declarado a ele. Bem, talvez ao Yugi e aos outros, mas não iam ridicularizar-te por isso." disse Mokuba. "Tu sabes que o Joey não é má pessoa. Não faria isso."

"Mesmo assim, provavelmente ia rejeitar-me."

"Mas se não fizeres nada, não sabes o que ele sente em relação a ti."

"Parece-me bastante óbvio que ele não gosta nada de mim, Mokuba."

"Também parecia bastante óbvio que tu não gostavas dele, mas vê só, afinal não é assim. Tal como tu, ele também pode estar a esconder os seus sentimentos." disse Mokuba. "E porque é que irias fazer algo acerca dos teus sentimentos depois do Joey te vencer num duelo? Porque não antes?"

Seto explicou a Mokuba que Joey tinha de provar que estava à sua altura.

"Essa é a desculpa mais estúpida que já alguma vez ouvi." disse Mokuba, sem rodeios. "Tudo para te convenceres de que não te devias declarar a alguém que não te merecia. O Joey não tem de provar estar à tua altura ou não. Não importa se ele é bom duelista, mas sim se gosta de ti."

"Tens razão, mas eu queria dar uma desculpa a mim mesmo, para não me declarar. Para além do medo de ser rejeitado ou do Wheeler me expor a toda a gente ou as duas coisas."

"E agora que ele te venceu, o que é que pensas fazer?" perguntou Mokuba. "Espero que não penses ficar à espera que as coisas aconteçam e tu não faças nada. Tens de te declarar a ele."

"Não quero ser rejeitado." disse Seto.

"Eu sei. Olha, eu amanhã vou falar com o Yugi e os outros. Não te preocupes que não vou falar no que sentes pelo Joey, mas vou tentar sondá-lo sobre se o Joey está interessado em alguém ou não. Se estiver, até podes ser tu. Se ele estiver interessado noutra pessoa, que não sejas tu, então é melhor não te declarares mesmo, porque vais ser rejeitado com toda a certeza."

"Faz isso, Mokuba. Descobre o que puderes." pediu Seto.

**Hábito Quebrado**

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas terminarem, tal como tinha prometido, Mokuba foi ter com Yugi, Téa e Tristan. Felizmente para Mokuba, Joey acabara por chegar atrasado nesse dia e por isso tivera de ficar de castigo durante uma hora e não acompanhara os outros na hora de saída. Os quatro caminharam pelo pátio da escola.

"O Joey está bastante contente." disse Yugi. "Apesar do castigo de hoje, ele está animado por ter vencido o duelo com o teu irmão ontem, Mokuba."

"Pena ele agora estar no castigo. Coitado, vai ter de ir para casa sozinho. Ele não namora, nem nada do género?" perguntou Mokuba, tentando que a pergunta parecesse casual.

"O Joey? Não, claro que não." respondeu Téa.

"Mas está interessado em alguém?"

"Que nos tenha dito, acho que não." respondeu Yugi.

"Claro que acho que ele teve um fraquinho pela Mai Valentine, mas isso já foi há muito tempo e já passou." disse Tristan, pensativo. "Mas não me parece que o Joey esteja interessado em ninguém."

Mokuba ficou satisfeito por Joey não estar a namorar com ninguém, apesar de ter quase a certeza de que não estava, mas tivera de se certificar. O facto dos amigos de Joey acharem que ele não estava interessado em ninguém podia ser bom por um lado, mas mau por outro. Não estava interessado noutra pessoa, mas queria dizer que também não estava interessado em Seto.

Mokuba despediu-se do grupinho e entrou na limusina que o esperava, para o levar a casa. Seto não tivera aulas de tarde e estava nesse momento a trabalhar na Kaiba Corporation, mas não se conseguia concentrar. Chegou à sua mansão mais cedo do que o habitual e reuniu-se rapidamente com o irmão, que lhe contou o que soubera.

"Pelo menos parece que não tenho nenhum rival." disse Seto, pensativo.

"Ok, até não podes ter, mas se ficares a aguardar, o Joey pode apaixonar-se por outra pessoa." avisou Mokuba. "Tens de te declarar a ele."

"Tu até podes ter razão na parte em que o Joey se pode apaixonar por outra pessoa, mas pelo que tu soubeste, ele não está apaixonado por ninguém. Ou seja, não está apaixonado por mim também."

"Nunca se sabe, Seto. Pode estar a esconder os seus sentimentos."

"O Wheeler é transparente nos seus sentimentos. Mostra o que sente com naturalidade. Não me parece que esteja apaixonado por mim. No mínimo, detesta-me. Na verdade, não fiz nada para que ele gostasse muito de mim."

"Então faz. Manda-lhe algum presente e sê simpático para ele. Não sei, faz qualquer coisa, Seto!"

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Vou fazer. Tenho de pensar, mas vou fazer."

**Hábito Quebrado**

No dia seguinte, Joey encontrou uma carta no seu cacifo. Não era normal que ninguém lhe escrevesse, muito menos que lhe pusesse uma carta no cacifo. E quando a leu, ficou surpreendido por ser uma carta romântica. Não tardou a partilhar com os amigos sobre o conteúdo da carta. Reuniram-se todos na biblioteca da escola. Joey mostrou a carta aos amigos.

"Que interessante." disse Téa, sorrindo e lendo um pouco da carta. "Não sei como foi possível, mas prendeste-me com um feitiço de amor e não consigo deixar de pensar em ti. Quero que saibas que, em breve, te vou revelar a minha identidade."

"Feitiço de amor? Parece-me um pouco melodramático." disse Tristan, franzindo o sobrolho. "Mas suponho que todas as raparigas são assim."

"Ora, não são nada!" exclamou Téa. "E como é que sabes se foi uma rapariga a escrever a carta? Pode muito bem ter sido um rapaz."

"Acham que sim?" perguntou Joey, pensativo.

"Não me parece." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça. "Se for um rapaz, o Joey não vai querer saber deste tipo de coisas."

"É mesmo assim, Joey?" perguntou Yugi.

"Eu... não sei." respondeu Joey.

"Não sabes? Então se for um rapaz podes ficar interessado nele?" perguntou Tristan, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"A verdade é que nunca me apaixonei verdadeiramente por ninguém, nem olho mais para as raparigas do que para os rapazes..." respondeu Joey. "Acho que se me apaixonar, o que importa é eu gostar da pessoa, seja rapaz ou rapariga."

Téa acenou afirmativamente, fazendo de seguida um discurso sobre o amor e como podia acontecer de qualquer forma e género. Tristan continuava um pouco chocado. Depois, o grupo começou a tentar adivinhar a identidade do admirador secreto de Joey, mas como a carta não estava assinada, era impossível adivinhar.

No dia seguinte, vieram entregar uma encomenda a Joey, que trazia um relógio novo e bastante caro. Joey ficou bastante surpreendido. Téa não deixou de notar que quando Joey mostrou o relógio aos outros colegas e Seto ia a passar no corredor, se mostrou interessado na reacção de Joey.

No mesmo dia, Joey voltou a receber outra carta de amor. Desta vez não era tão melodramática. A primeira carta tinha sido escrita com a ajuda de Mokuba e na segunda Seto decidira escrevê-la sozinho, apenas dizendo o que lhe ia na alma e não as ideias floreadas que Mokuba lhe sugerira. Joey e os amigos voltaram a juntar-se na biblioteca da escola.

"Ok, o relógio caríssimo que o Joey recebeu não pode ter sido dado por qualquer pessoa." disse Yugi, pensativo. "Das duas uma. Ou é um estudante cujos pais têm posses ou algum dos professores."

"Um professor? Espero bem que não!" exclamou Joey, alarmado. "Que se apaixonem pelos da sua própria idade e não por mim."

"Não me parece que seja um professor, mas decididamente tem de ser alguém com posses." disse Téa.

"Isso reduz um pouco as possibilidades, mas mesmo assim não é definitivo." disse Tristan. "Mas eu também queria que alguém me oferecesse presentes caros."

No dia seguinte, Joey foi surpreendido com mais um presente. Desta vez o presente era uma t-shirt de marca, que Joey adorou. Foi à casa de banho e vestiu-a de imediato. Recebeu também outra carta. E Téa reparou que quando Seto Kaiba passou por eles no corredor olhou fixamente para Joey.

"_Hum, algo se passa aqui. O Kaiba nem tem discutido com o Joey, mesmo depois daquela derrota no duelo." pensou Téa. "E o Joey agora tem um admirador que lhe dá presentes caros. Será que... não pode ser. Ou será que pode? Hum, o Mokuba perguntou se o Joey namorava com alguém... vou ter de esclarecer isto."_

Ao final do dia de aulas, Téa despediu-se do grupo e foi à procura de Mokuba. Encontrou-o a sair da sala de aula e conseguiu levá-lo até à biblioteca, onde se sentaram a um canto.

"Porque é que querias falar comigo?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Tenho de te fazer uma pergunta, mas quero que leves isto a sério e se for um disparate, não te rias, nem contes a ninguém." pediu Téa. "Tu perguntaste se o Joey namorava com alguém. Ele agora anda a receber cartas e presentes de um admirador secreto, com bastante dinheiro por sinal."

"Não me digas que estás a pensar que sou eu."

"Claro que não, Mokuba. Estou a pensar que quem está interessado no Joey é o teu irmão. Reparei na maneira como ele o tem observado nestes dias." disse Téa. "Estou a dizer algum disparate?"

Mokuba hesitou, mas decidiu contar a Téa toda a verdade. Téa ficou contente por ter conseguido perceber as coisas correctamente, mas surpreendida por ser mesmo verdade que Seto gostava de Joey.

"É difícil imaginar o teu irmão apaixonado por alguém." disse Téa, pensativa. "Mas sabes, apesar das cartas e dos presentes, ele tem de falar com o Joey cara a cara. O Joey está impressionado pelos presentes, mas nunca se pode apaixonar por alguém que não sabe quem é. Ele não gosta do teu irmão, mas se o Kaiba se declarar, o tratar bem e enfim, talvez até continuar com este tipo de presentes, vai conseguir conquistá-lo, tenho a certeza. Mas ele precisa de se declarar ao Joey."

**Hábito Quebrado**

Quando Seto Kaiba chegou à sua mansão, já de noite, depois de algumas horas a trabalhar na Kaiba Corporation, encontrou Mokuba à sua espera. Mokuba transmitiu-lhe a mensagem de Téa.

"Ela não devia ter descoberto." disse Seto, andando de um lado para o outro. "Devo ter sido demasiado óbvio."

"Isso agora não importa. Tens de te declarar ao Joey e mais nada." disse Mokuba. "Ou te declaras ou tens de o esquecer, Seto. Só com os presentes não vais a lado nenhum. O Joey precisa de se apaixonar por alguém em concreto e não por um admirador secreto."

Seto ficou silencioso durante vários segundos, continuando a andar de um lado para o outro. Depois, parou e acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem. Amanhã vou declarar-me ao Joey Wheeler."

No dia seguinte, Joey voltou a receber uma carta, mas desta vez a marcar um encontro com ele no campo de futebol, depois das aulas terminarem.

"Eu não sei se é boa ideia ires." disse Yugi, apreensivo.

"Acho que deves ir, mas nós ficamos por perto para ver se tudo corre bem." disse Tristan.

"Não. Nem pensar." disse Téa, abanando negativamente a cabeça. "O Joey vai conhecer a pessoa que lhe andar a mandar as cartas e presentes. Essa pessoa gosta claramente de ti, Joey, por isso deves comparecer ao encontro. E nós, Tristan e Yugi, não vamos lá estar para atrapalhar. Depois o Joey conta-nos tudo."

Tristan e Yugi acabaram por concordar.

"Ok, então ainda hoje vou descobrir quem é que é o meu admirador ou admiradora secreta." disse Joey, parecendo entusiasmado.

"Tens de ouvir com atenção o que a pessoa diz." disse Téa. "Essa pessoa deve estar apaixonada por ti. Deves dar-lhe uma hipótese."

"Sim... talvez... nunca tive nenhum admirador secreto, mas vou tentar reagir da melhor maneira." disse Joey. "Quer dizer, quando alguém gosta de nós, não posso reagir mal, não é?"

As aulas passaram rapidamente. Joey estava entusiasmado com a ideia de ir conhecer o seu admirador secreto, Seto estava bastante nervoso e Téa e Mokuba esperavam que tudo corresse bem.

Joey despediu-se dos amigos ao final das aulas e encaminhou-se para o campo de futebol. Estava a imaginar como seria o seu admirador. Um rapaz ou rapariga? Bonito ou feio? Gordo ou magro? Joey acabou por decidir que não importava. Para já queria apenas conhecer a pessoa e logo se veria.

Ao chegar ao campo de futebol, não estava lá ninguém. Joey decidiu esperar, encostando-se a uma baliza. Sobressaltou-se quando Seto surgiu atrás dele. Não tinha feito qualquer tipo de barulho ao aproximar-se.

"Kaiba, assustaste-me!" exclamou Joey, com a mão sobre o peito. "O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Penso que temos um encontro marcado. Foi por isso que vim aqui."

"Um encontro? Nós?" perguntou Joey, confuso. Não demorou muitos segundos para abrir a boca de espanto. "Não pode ser! Tu?"

"Sim, eu sou o teu admirador secreto, Joey Wheeler."

"Mas... porquê?" perguntou Joey, confuso e depois ficou subitamente sério. "Queres ridicularizar-me, Kaiba? Estás a brincar, comigo, é? A fazer-me acreditar que tinha um admirador, quando na verdade querias gozar com a minha cara?"

"Estás totalmente enganado. Tudo o que escrevi nas cartas que te enviei era verdade. Não estou a fazer nada para te ridicularizar. Pelo contrário." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Demorei bastante tempo a conseguir tomar coragem para te dizer o que realmente sinto em relação a ti."

"Kaiba..."

"Eu gosto de ti. Não somos amigos, é verdade, mas estou apaixonado por ti. Não sei como aconteceu, mas aconteceu e não tenho deixado de pensar em ti. Há já bastante tempo."

Joey ficou calado durante uns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. A princípio ainda estava desconfiado que Seto estivesse a mentir e acabasse por se rir dele, mas agora tinha a certeza de que Seto estava a dizer a verdade. Estavam a olhar-se olhos nos olhos e Joey vira que apesar da expressão de Seto não demonstrar grandes emoções, os seus olhos diziam muito.

"Mas tu estás sempre a ser frio para mim." acabou Joey por dizer. "A chamar-me nomes e tudo mais."

"Desculpa. Por um lado, fiz isso para conseguir a tua atenção. Assim focavas-te em mim, nem que fossem apenas por uns segundos. E depois, também não queria que soubesses o que eu realmente sentia, por isso continuei com a minha atitude fria, para não desconfiares."

"És estranho, Kaiba." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Uma pessoa que gosta de outra deve ser simpática, mas enfim..."

"Mas agora já sabes como eu me sinto."

Joey continuou a olhar para Seto. Obviamente que Seto esperava mais reacções da parte de Joey.

"Kaiba, eu fico... hum... não sei se lisonjeado é a palavra correcta mas até gosto que alguém esteja interessado em mim. Claro que nunca pensei que tu fosses gostar de mim."

"Tenho alguma hipótese?"

"Eu... bem, não sei. Como eu disse, nunca tinha pensado em ti dessa maneira, mas não posso negar que fiquei feliz com as cartas e os presentes." disse Joey.

"Então, posso tentar conquistar-te?"

Joey ficou surpreendido com a reacção rápida de Seto e o modo como tinha chegado rapidamente à parte da conquista, mas não era assim tão estranho como isso. Seto Kaiba costumava ser directo nos assuntos que tratava.

"Acho que podes tentar, sim." respondeu Joey.

Seto abanou a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito.

"Muito bem. Então, prepara-te Joey Wheeler, pois vais ser conquistado por mim." disse Seto, confiante.

"Não sejas confiante demais."

"Quando eu quero algo, consigo sempre o que quero." disse Seto, deixando de lado toda a hesitação de antes. "Por isso, serás meu."

"Não sou um objecto, Kaiba."

"Eu não queria dizer isso." disse Seto, apressadamente. "Claro que não és um objecto."

Joey sorriu perante a atrapalhação de Seto.

"Então vá, fico à espera de ver o que vais fazer para me conquistar. Vamos ver se consegues fazer o meu coração bater mais depressa."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Joey preparava para se ir embora, quando de repente Seto o agarrou pela cintura e sem qualquer aviso o beijou. Joey abriu muito os olhos, surpreendido. Acabou por deixar que a língua de Seto lhe invadisse a boca e sem pensar duas vezes, retribuiu o beijo. Quando se separaram, Seto parecia ter uma aura diferente à sua volta.

"Wheeler... não, Joey, vemo-nos amanhã."

Seto virou costas e afastou-se, deixando Joey ainda atordoado, pondo uma das mãos nos lábios. Aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Tinham-se mesmo beijado.

"_Incrível. Tinha um admirador secreto, que agora descobri que era o Seto Kaiba e ainda por cima ele beijou-me." pensou Joey. "Mas não foi nada mau. Nada mau mesmo. E conseguiu mesmo pôr-me o coração a bater mais depressa."_

Passaram-se três meses. Os hábitos da escola, no geral, não mudaram muito. Yugi e os amigos continuaram a almoçar juntos no refeitório, se bem que agora Seto era presença habitual. Duke continuava a ser visto com uma namorada nova todas as semanas, Seto continuava a encontrar cartões de fãs no seu cacifo, algumas alunas continuavam a reunir-se na biblioteca para discutirem sobre os rapazes populares e Seto continuava a ter vários alunos e alunas a admirá-lo de longe. Apesar da vitória de Joey contra Seto, três meses antes, o hábito de Joey desafiar Seto para um duelo todas as semanas continuava, mas ao contrário do que era habitual três meses antes, Seto nem sempre ganhava. Agora, além de Seto, Joey desafiava frequentemente Yugi para duelos também.

Além destes antigos hábitos, tinham surgido novos. Era hábito Seto e Joey chegarem cedo para se verem antes das aulas começarem, era hábito os dois serem vistos a discutir nos corredores, era hábito que pouco depois fossem para algum canto isolado e se beijassem até não poderem mais, era hábito Joey ir ver Seto quando ele estava a trabalhar na Kaiba Corportation e por fim era hábito eles passarem os fins-de-semana juntos. Melhor que tudo, era hábito, sem variações, que quando estavam juntos, fosse a beijarem-se ou a discutirem por tudo e por nada, ambos estavam felizes.


End file.
